This invention relates to a game and, more particularly, to a skill and chance controlled card and board map game.
Over the years, map games, that is, games in which the players identify geographical subdivisions from information cards or the like concerning them, have been popular with young children. In these games, the players usually identify the geographical subdivisions by placing a marker on the subdivision on a board. Each play is discrete and final. Of course, as the players become proficient, interest is lost in the game, and such interest cannot be regained for long even by the introduction into the game of simple elements of chance such as randomly distributing or "dealing" the information cards.
For these reasons, and because older children and adults are too proficient in such subjects to be even initially interested, these games are usually relegated to the very young and the market for them is limited.